Currently a large number of smart phone users exist around the world. Many of these smart phones are provided with high computing power, video streaming capabilities, high quality image capture capabilities and other processing capabilities. This presents an unprecedented opportunity for developing applications based on these capabilities, especially for sensing and imaging applications. One field of technology in which there is a need to provide for low-cost and high-performance analysis and/or analysis is that of fluid identification or verification. For example, the oil industry is interested in detecting the identity of and/or verifying the authenticity of motor oils. For example, the oil industry is interested in verifying the authenticity of a sample of motor oil as well as detecting any contamination that the motor oil may contain. Another example is the wine industry interested in identifying or verifying the authenticity of wine a customer buys in a market.